


Mother's Day Do-Over

by iloveromance



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Sue can't help feeling guilty about the disastrous Mother's Day Tea but a heartfelt talk with Sean paves the way for a re-do of what proves to be the best Mother's Day ever. Episode: "Mother's Day Reservations".





	Mother's Day Do-Over

Sue left the comfort of her room and headed for the living room even before the doorbell rang. She was only too happy to answer it as she longed for company. Five days had passed since the dreaded Mother's Day Tea and she couldn't shake her feelings of guilt. She and her mom had barely talked and she knew why. The disastrous tea wasn't her fault. Not really. But it was.

How could she have been so stupid? She loved her mom so much and on Mother's Day of all days, how did she show her appreciation? By spending her hard-earned money from Spudsy's on the dumbest gift ever. Salad Hands? Really? And to make matters worse, she started a fight with her mom and her grandmother! What was wrong with her? Just thinking about it made her feel even worse. And that was saying a lot.

Blinking back tears she answered the door. But even the sight of her friend didn't cheer her up. Sadly, she knew that nothing would. Still, she did her best to appear cheerful.

"Hey Sean."

He grinned and she tried not to notice how handsome he was. Not that she'd ever noticed before, because she hadn't. Not at all.

"Hey Susie Q! Is-."

"Axl's not here." She interjected before he could finish the question.

"Oh. Well, actually that's not-."

"I don't know where he is, or when he'll be home, so-."

His smile faded. "Oh, well that's okay, I can-."

"You can wait here if you want."

The smile returned. "Great. Thanks, Susie Q. I-." He paused and stared at her. "Are you all right?"

She turned away and brushed the tears from her cheeks, displaying a fabricated smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem upset. Anything I can do to help?"

This time she didn't bother to hide her tears. Darn it why did he have to be so nice? She didn't deserve his kindness. Not at all. "There's nothing anyone can do."

Horrified, the tears choked her voice and she began to cry harder. Embarrassed, she put her hands over her face. But then she felt his hands on her shoulders. Blindly she moved toward the sofa and sat down. The shifting weight of the sofa cushions told her that he was now sitting beside her. His arm went around her and it was so easy to lean against him.

"Come on, Susie Q. It can't be that bad."

"It's worse!" She cried. "I ruined everything!"

"Come on." He said gain. "That can't be right. The girl I know is optimistic and happy. It's the thing I like most about you, actually."

She smiled but only a little. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now what's this about?"

"I ruined Mother's Day, Sean! Mother's Day! How could I have done that?" She still couldn't believe that she'd bought her mother Salad Hands. "How could I have done that, Sean? And I told her that she was unorganized!"

Sean suppressed a smile but she hardly noticed. "She is unorganized, isn't she?"

"I-."

"Look, forget about Mother's Day, all right? If it makes you feel any better, I didn't buy my mom anything either."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sean? It wasn't possible. "Really?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I feel kind of bad about that, actually. I mean, she puts up with my sister and me so she deserves something."

Sue sighed and her heart went out to her friend. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. My mom knows that I love her, and I guess that's what's important. Same with you."

"I don't know. My mom was pretty upset."

"Hey don't worry. She's probably forgotten all about it by now."

"I doubt it. She hates me, Sean! Her only daughter!"

"No, she doesn't hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your mom could never hate you. In fact…"

"What?"

"Well, I overheard your mom and my mom talking the other day. Your mom told my mom that you are the perfect daughter."

Sue grinned as wide as possible. "Really?"

"Yes and my mom agreed."

She couldn't help it. She threw her arms around Sean and hugged him tightly. At that moment and every moment, he was the best friend ever.

Slowly she drew back and smiled at him. "Thanks, Sean."

"No problem Susie Q. I should get going though."

The words were out before she could stop them. "Hey Sean, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Will you… Go shopping with me? I want to get my mom a present."

"That's a great idea. I'll get my mom something as well. Boy will she be surprised. Besides, better late than never, right?"

Excitedly, Sue grabbed her purse and followed Sean out of the house. They hurried to his car and were heading down the street, but he surprised her when he pulled into Keystone Crossing, a store that she could never in her life afford, let alone anyone in her family.

"Sean, what are we doing here?"

"This is a great place and they have tons of stuff. I'm sure you can find something for your mom in here."

"But-."

"Come on."

As soon as they walked inside, she felt like she was in a palace. Not only was the place organized but it was immaculately clean. How was that possible?

"Wow."

"Yeah, isn't it great? My mom loves this place, but she said she never sees your mom in here."

"Oh…"

Suddenly Sue's eyes landed on something across the store and she squealed excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Oh my God, Sean! Look!"

Before he could respond, she darted toward the object and picked it up off the shelf. "The Back Master 2000! My mom is dying for one of these. She talks about it all the time." But when she looked at the price tag, she was deflated. "Oh…"

"Hey, this looks pretty cool. Maybe I should get my mom one as well."

"I'm sure she'll like it." Sue said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't afford this!"

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll buy two of them. One for your mom and one for mine."

Sue was flabbergasted. "Sean, no. I-."

"I insist, all right? Besides, I like your mom and I'm happy to do it."

She watched helplessly as he picked up two of the Back Master 2000's and put them under his arm. When they reached Sean's car his eyes lit up. "Hey, I have a great idea. Tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't we take your mom and my mom out to breakfast and we can give them their presents then?"

Sue was so excited that she screamed with delight. She could hardly wait.

(Saturday Morning)

She woke up earlier than usual (not that she had slept at all) and carefully dressed in the pink and yellow dress that her mom always told her was her favorite. As if on cue the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it. She couldn't help gasping at the sight of Sean, standing at the door. He looked so handsome in his blue polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Wow, Susie Q, you look great! Is your mom ready?"

"I hope so. It was really hard to get her to agree to do this without spilling our secret."

"Same with my mom. She's in the car and I'm sure she's suspicious."

"Mom! Are you ready?" Sue yelled.

Frankie came running into the living room wearing a blue dress that Sue had never seen before.

"Wow, Mom. That's a nice dress."

Dramatically Frankie turned around and showed off her outfit. "I thought so too. I don't usually splurge on stuff like this but when your dad gave me cash for Mother's Day, I figured I might as well, right?"

"Um, did you say that Mr. Heck gave you cash?" Sean asked.

"That's right. Really romantic, isn't it?" Frankie replied. "Well I showed him didn't I?"

"You sure did. You look great!"

"Well thank you Sean. Now which one of you is going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Just come on, Mom. You'll see when we get there."

Inconspicuously, Sue grabbed the carefully wrapped present and followed her mom and Sean out the door.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" Frankie asked when Sean opened the car door for her.

Nancy Donahue shrugged. "Same thing you are. Going somewhere unknown. Oh, I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!"

"Well, this had better be good because I stayed up way too late watching "Miss Congeniality" last night and I'm worn out."

Sue looked at Sean and smiled. "Trust me Mom, you'll love it."

When they arrived at their destination, Nancy and Frankie got out of the car and stared at the sign in amazement. "The Pancake Junction?" They said, almost in unison. "Aw, you kids didn't have to do this!"

"Well, we wanted to." Sean explained.

Later after they'd finished their breakfast, Frankie reached across the table for Sue's hand. "Sue, this is wonderful but what's the occasion?"

"Well before I get into that, I have something for you." Sue said.

"So do I, Mom." Sean said. "Well, I mean I have something for you."

The two women looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Nancy said.

"I know, right? I can't possibly imagine-." Frankie gasped at the sight of the two beautifully wrapped boxes. "Sue? Sean? What is all of this?"

"Happy Mother's Day!" Sue shouted. "Well, belated anyway."

"Yeah, Happy Mother's Day Mom… and Mrs. Heck."

"Sean, this is wonderful!" Nancy said.

"Go ahead. Open them." Sue encouraged.

Eagerly the women tore off the paper and once the gifts were revealed, Frankie put her hand over her heart and started to cry. But Sue, being Sue, took it the wrong way.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no Mom! Don't cry! You can't cry! If you cry then I'll cry and… Oh God, I'm already crying! I thought you'd like it! I-."

"Sue, this is…. The best gift ever." Frankie said. She slid out of the booth and motioned for Sue to do the same. And then she hugged her tightly. "The Back Master 2000? It's what I've always wanted!"

"I know! I just… I'm sorry I didn't get it for you on Mother's Day. I was-."

"Sue, you are the best daughter ever!" Frankie said, hugging Sue even tighter than before.

"Really?" Sue replied. "YOu really mean that?"

"Absolutely." Frankie said. "Oh I love you, Sue."

"And I love you, Mom. So much!"

Nancy followed suit, sliding out of the booth to hug Sean. "And Sean, you are the best son ever!"

Sean sighed. "Oh, I don't know about that. I didn't even get you a gift on Mother's Day."

"Yes you did. And it's wonderful. I can't wait to use it!"

"Hey! Come over later, Nancy and we'll use them together." Frankie said.

"It's a date." Nancy replied.

When they were back in their seats, Sue couldn't help grinning. It had been the best six days after Mother's Day ever. And the way Sean discreetly slipped his hand into hers told her that he agreed.

THE END


End file.
